hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2110 Atlantic Hurricane Season (Not David Brown Property)
NOBODY ELSE CAN EDIT UNLESS I GIVE YOU PERMISSION. IF MY SPACE IS VANDALIZED, I WILL REPORT YOUR IP OR USERNAME. ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2004 till:31/12/2004 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/07/2004 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0–62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_(178–209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–155_mph_(210–249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_>=156_mph_(>=250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:12/06/2004 till:23/06/2004 color:C4 text:"Ada (C4) from:18/06/2004 till:22/06/2004 color:TS text:"Bob (TS) from:02/07/2004 till:10/07/2004 color:C3 text:"[[Courtney (C3) from:05/07/2004 till:14/07/2004 color:C2 text:"[[Danny (C2) from:11/07/2004 till:14/07/2004 color:TS text:"[[Estella (TS) from:02/08/2004 till:17/08/2004 color:C5 text:"[[Filipe (C5)" from:02/08/2004 till:03/08/2004 color:TS text:"[[Grace (TS)" barset:break from:07/08/2004 till:26/08/2004 color:C5 text:"[[Helen (C5)" from:13/08/2004 till:15/08/2004 color:TS text:"[[Irwin (TS)" from:17/08/2004 till:25/08/2004 color:C2 text:"[[Jillian (C2)" from:27/08/2004 till:02/09/2004 color:C1 text:"[[Ken (C1)" from:06/09/2004 till:15/09/2004 color:C4 text:"[[Lisa (C4)" from:08/09/2004 till:30/09/2004 color:C5 text:"[[Mike (C5)" from:11/09/2004 till:17/09/2004 color:C1 text:"[[Nana (C1)" barset:break from:14/09/2004 till:22/09/2004 color:C5 text:"[[Olivia (C5)" from:21/09/2004 till:24/09/2004 color:TS text:"[[Peter (TS)" from:29/09/2004 till:02/10/2004 color:C1 text:"[[Rachel (C1)" from:06/10/2004 till:10/10/2004 color:TS text:"[[Sione (TS)" from:09/10/2004 till:22/10/2004 color:C5 text:"[[Tara (C5)" from:17/10/2004 till:22/10/2004 color:C3 text:"[[Vinny (C3)" from:25/10/2004 till:28/10/2004 color:TS text:"[[Whitney (TS)" barset:break from:15/12/2004 till:24/12/2004 color:TS text:"[[Alpha (TS)" barset:skip bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2004 till:01/07/2004 text:June from:01/07/2004 till:01/08/2004 text:July from:01/08/2004 till:01/09/2004 text:August from:01/09/2004 till:01/10/2004 text:September from:01/10/2004 till:01/11/2004 text:October from:01/11/2004 till:01/12/2004 text:November from:01/12/2004 till:31/12/2004 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"[[Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Hurricane Ada see also: http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/Hurricane_Ada_(2110) Hurricane Ada On June 11, a tropical wave formed over the western Atlantic Ocean about 1000 miles east from Puerto Rico and rapidly strengthened to tropical storm status at 2:00 UTC the next morning. Moving at about 4 knots an hour, the storm quickly intensified to a category 1 hurricane. Ada moved WNW at about 7 knots an hour for nearly 36 hours until as a category 2 hurricane, it moved west. As Ada continued to strengthen and move closer to land, hurricane watches were placed for the Eastern Bahamas. In the early hours of June 17, the Hurricane Hunters warned that Ada took an ominous turn northwest, now as a category 4 hurricane with 140 mph winds. Later that day, the Hurricane Hunters flew into the eye of Ada at peak intensity, 150 mph winds and 937 hPa (mbar). Several newschannels nationwide predicted this to be the next devastating hurricane that could destroy Charleston, SC. This changed when Ada weakened back to a category three and turned west. Hurricane warnings were issued for the Bahamas and hurricane watches were issued on the coast of eastern Florida. On June 19, about 18 hours after warnings were issued, Ada made landfall on the island of Great Abaca in the Bahamas as a category 3 hurricane, killing 11 people. Just after, Ada started to turn north, making several southeastern states panic about how little time they will have to prepare. However, Ada only affected North and South Carolina, Virginia, Delaware, and Maryland. Ada slowly moved ENE until becoming extratropical on June 23. Tropical Storm Bob An organized tropical disturbance about 350 miles east of the Leeward Islands formed to be tropical depression two on June 18, the same time as Ada had started to weaken. The next morning at 6:00 UTC, the system was named Tropical Storm Bob with 40 mph winds. Tropical Storm warnings were issued for several of the Leeward Islands and Puerto Rico. Bob made landfall in Anguilla with 45 mph winds and caused minor damage about 24 hours later. At 14:00 UTC the same day (June 20) Bob made landfall in Aguas Claras, Ceiba in Puerto Rico with 60 mph winds and caused about $2.5 million in damage and drowned 3 people from the storm surge. In the early hours of June 21, Bob was downgraded to a tropical depression due to land around. Most of the day Bob skimmed the coast of the Dominican Republic and Haiti. 2 people were killed in Haiti from a small mudslide. Mid-day the 22nd when Bob was moving north of Cuba, it strengthened back into tropical storm status. Bob never got stronger than 40 mph again, but it caused a mudslide in Cuba, killing 6 people and caused about $3 million in damage. Bob did not cause an deaths or damage in the United States or The Bahamas. Hurricane Courtney Caused $88 million and 19 deaths Hurricane Danny Tropical Storm Estella No damage or deaths Hurricane Filipe Caused $4.6 billion and 288 deaths Tropical Storm Grace No damage or deaths Hurricane Helen Caused $11.6 billion and 320 deaths Tropical Storm Irwin No damage or deaths Hurricane Jillian $22 million and 2 deaths Hurricane Ken $16.4 million and 6 deaths Hurricane Lisa $2 million 2 deaths Hurricane Mike $1.3 billion and 7 deaths Hurricane Nana $17.3 million and 6 deaths Hurricane Olivia No deaths or damage Tropical Storm Peter Caused $3.5 million and 3 deaths Hurricane Rachel Caused no damage, 1 death Tropical Storm Sione Caused $22.3 million and 7 deaths Hurricane Tara Caused $116 billion and 3,407 deaths Hurricane Vinny Caused $11.6 million and 8 deaths Tropical Storm Whitney Tropical Storm Alpha Accumulated Cyclone Energy (ACE) Rating ACE is the result of a storm's winds multiplied by how long it lasted for, so storms or subtropical storms (Originally not included up until 2012) that at lasted a long time , as well as particularly strong hurricanes , have higher ACE totals. Tropical Depressions are not included in season total. Season effects |} Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Future Atlantic Season Category:Future Atlantic Season